


I want to be your sociopath

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is back and Molly is in danger. Sherlock visits her in her flat and because talking about his feelings in his best man’s speech has been a good experience…he prepared something for Molly as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be your sociopath

Molly looked up surprised when she heard the door bell ring. She hadn’t expected any visitors and she was already in her pyjamas. She pulled a dressing grown over them and looked through the keyhole.  
In front of her door was Sherlock, nervously walking up and down on the door matt. Molly really didn’t want Sherlock to see her in her nighty but she also knew that he would deduce that she was just putting on some clothes for him. After a moment of considering this, she opened the door.  
Sherlock looked gorgeous as always in his long coat and tight suit.  
“Hello Molly,” he took in her appearance and smiled: “I hope I haven’t interrupted your sleep.”  
“No, no I wasn’t sleeping,” Molly said quickly. Why didn’t she change? Now he thought she was sleeping all the time. Then she realised that she hadn’t invited him in and uncharacteristically for him, he hadn’t entered without being asked.  
She opened the door wider and motioned him to come in. Sherlock took off his coat and then he looked critically around Molly’s flat.  
“Is anything wrong?” Molly asked.  
“No, I just needed to talk to you.” He replied and turned to her.  
“About what?”  
“Moriarty.”  
“What is with him?” She rised an eyebrow in surprise.  
“He will have learned from his mistake. He will never underestimate you again.”  
Molly didn’t understand what he was getting at.  
“Molly, you are in danger.” Sherlock said seriously.  
“I knew that from the moment I decided to help you, Sherlock. I'm not scared if you think I would be.” She told him.  
“Why?” asked Sherlock, slightly surprised. Molly was the bravest woman he had ever met, but still he had imagined the thought of Moriarty hunting her would scare her.  
“Because I know you will be there to save me.”  
“I’m not a hero.” Sherlock said, for the hundred time in his life it seemed.  
“I know you are not. But you are also not as selfish and careless as you make people believe. You saved John so many times. And you saved London and I don’t know who else. You care about people and I know that you will keep me safe.” As Molly said this, she looked him straight into his eyes. He saw how much faith she put in him. And if ever not, he was certain that he was about to do the right thing in this moment.  
“Why did you break up with Tom?” Sherlock asked, totally out of the blue.  
Molly looked startled. Why would he ask such a thing? He watched her closely and she knew there was no point in lying anymore.  
“I’ve thought I was over you. I really believed that I could move on. After your “death” you told me that it would take years for you to return and even then I knew there wasn’t much hope that you would ever love me back. I told myself: ‘It was okay. Sherlock is gone and you helped him. So now find a new guy’. And then though friends I met Tom. He was nice. Well, and he reminded me of you. I guess you have noticed that already. But most importantly he seemed to want me, too. We dated and we got engaged. He said he loved me and I said I loved him. I really believed that I would be happy to marry him. But then you returned. Sooner that I have expected but later than I hoped for. We went out that one day, solving crimes together and you thanked me. That’s when I first thought that I didn’t feel about Tom the same way I feel about you. Some time went by and the more I thought about it, the more I realised that marrying Tom was a mistake. I broke up with him. I told him that I was not ready and would never be ready to marry him because my heart belonged to someone else.”  
During that little speech, Sherlock hadn’t said a word. He had just watched her. Molly was a little out of breath after having finally told Sherlock the truth. The truth that she still loved him.  
“Thank you for being so honest. I think you deserve an explanation from me, too.”  
“An explanation about what?”  
“Molly,” Sherlock said, taking her hand in his, “Molly Hooper. You know more than anyone else how bad I am at making speeches. Especially speeches about myself. But I think I did well at John’s wedding and it made me realise how liberating it is to say true things. So these are prepared words for you because else I would make a complete idiot out of myself.  
“I have always believed that love was an human error. And for a very long time I believed that I wasn’t human and therefore I wouldn’t have such errors. But my time with John and…you has proven me wrong. I am in fact human and I am able to feel human sentiments. It is something I have fought against all my life. I made myself believe that feeling nothing was more efficient. That sentiment is foolish and I am no fool.  
But the truth is I’ve changed. I’m not saying I’m what people call “normal” now. I still think I’m cleverer than everyone except perhaps Mycroft. I’m still an arsehole. I’m still not sure how to handle social encounters. But yes, I’m human and I have errors.  
Molly Hooper, when I think of you, I start to smile. When I see you, I don’t want to ever leave you. I’m sorry that I have to quote my other speech here but I quoted that bit directly from John because I don’t know how to make proper compliments and I don’t want to mess this up. Molly, you are the bravest, kindest and wisest woman I ever had the good fortune of knowing.  
Before I met you and John I never knew someone could love me. That’s why I didn’t see it for so long. I never dared to think someone might love me and I am sorry that I made you suffer because I didn’t notice you. But when I think back I remember that you have always been there for me even before John… Molly, when I deduced you loved me I thought it would pass. That you would eventually stop loving me when you realise how I really am. My life is dangerous and I’m not a very nice nor good person. I’m repulsive and yet you love me. When I returned and saw you were engaged I told myself to be glad. You chose a calm and secure life without me and I hoped you’d be happy. But when I kissed you goodbye, I felt how you held your breath and I knew that you still had feelings for me. It was so painful watching you with another man. And even more painful because I knew I could make you choose differently. But I didn’t. I didn’t because you deserved that life Tom could offer you. You are so…wonderful. You do not deserve me.  
And here we stand now and you told me that despite how well you know my faults and despite the fact that you could have married someone else, you do still love me.” By this point of the speech Sherlock was crying and so was Molly.  
“Molly Hooper… I don’t understand your decision but I’m glad you made it. It seems that you can’t be happy without loving a sociopath and if that is true then I want to be your sociopath.”  
After that amazing speech, Molly didn’t know what to say. But really, there was no need to say anything at all. She reached up to him and kissed him passionately. He didn’t break that kiss for a very long time. He still couldn’t believe that he was holding Molly Hooper, the girl he loved, in his arms.


End file.
